Survivors
by gooogley
Summary: Meet the Sullivans. A family of nomadic truckers who find themselves running around in a world without law and order. As they drive on, scavenging and surviving off the remnants of the earth, they come across a police officer banging on a door at a farm house. And with this meeting, they are suddenly brought to care for a new friend.
1. Chapter 1

The Georgian sun was beating down on the road. On it, a crow was picking at a dead body, struck by a car. Suddenly, the crow flew back, as an 18 wheeler came charging through, crushing the body.

Inside the truck where three men, Teddy, George, and Robert Sullivan. Grandfather, Father, and Son, all in the truck, living as nomads. Not just their mode of transportation, but also their weapon, their home, and their care taker. Originally used to deliver dry goods, it had become the home of the three men. Filled with numerous amounts of supplies, from guns and ammo, to canned foods, to pharmaceuticals, to a working generator, a insect enclosure, workshop for gun repairs, several car batteries, and a indoor green house used to grow potatoes, carrots, and garlic. The trio had taken to living on the move when the world ended. The grandfather, Teddy, was raised to live on the move, a life style which he passed on to his son and grandson.

Right now, as the Teddy was driving, George was in the back with his son, teaching him about caring for an unusual food source.

"Now what you want to do is make sure you feed the crickets both wet and dry organic material, preferably fresh fruit, because crickets are by nature scavengers."

As Robert placed inside a sliced orange, he then moved to place a water dish, only to be stopped by his father."

"Ah, ah, ah. Never place an open water dish inside the enclosure, always use a sponge instead to feed them water."

As Robert and George where tending to their food, Teddy was driving up to an abandoned farm. He stopped the truck and exited the vehicle, banging on the trailer.

"Everyone out, time to go scavenging." With that, he pulled out his gun, an M16 rifle he got from the Vietnam war. His son meanwhile had brought with them a remmington 870 shotgun, while Robert carried an double barrel. Teddy was wearing riot gear scavenged from a dead swat team, and was also wearing combat boots and a face mask. George was also wearing a face mask, along with a leather jacket and jeans and hiking shoes. Robert was wearing a cap, with a skull bandanna covering his lower face, and wearing a vest with a black shirt underneath, sweat pants, and a pair of sneakers. They also carried with them a pistol and a knife as a back up. While Robert stayed outside to scavenge the car for gas, George and Teddy entered the house only to find a dead family, with the last one, a farmer, holding a shotgun with his brains splattered on the wall. The words next to him were "God Forgive Us."

Without hesitation or fear, they began picking over the house like vultures, even looting the decomposing bodies for any food, supplies, and weapons. As George continue searching the house, Teddy had gone to the field searching for any edible food, only to find a horse. Without hesitation, he took out his pistol and shot the horse. With the help of Robert, they brought the carcass to inside the barn, to prepare it for transport, cooking and preserving it.

They continued to pick over the house for several days, and where about to leave, only to spot a police cruiser coming. As it approached them, they set up assault positions, preparing to catch him off guard. They where planning to kill him, as their experiences with people where mainly bandits, only to see him knock on the door.

In their minds, they only thought one thing. What the fuck was he doing?

Rick POV

Rick had spent several days trying to get to Atlanta, the supposed safe zone, only to find it now much more difficult. What used to be a one or two hour drive to Atlanta had turned into several days, going on back roads, scavenging for gas and food, and killing walkers. He was running on fumes now, and was approaching a farm house. Hopefully, he could find some supplies here.

As he approached it, he also noticed an 18 wheeler. Suspicious, normally, farmers don't trucks this large. It must have been some one else. But going against his instinct, he decided to check the house out first.

"Hello? Police officer out here! Can I borrow some gas?"

He pounded the door, no answer. He turned to the window, only to see a group of dead bodies on the ground, decaying. Realizing that there was nothing he could do, he decided to check out the field. Again, nothing, only a drying pool of blood. With no other options, he decided to check the 18 wheeler out of desperation. As he reached the back, he heard a gun chock.

"That's a Remmington 870 armed with 8 rounds of buckshot. Make a wrong move, and your brain becomes red paint."

Rick responded, lifting his arms up "Listen, whoever you are-"

"Turn around."

He put the gun on the ground, then turned, facing three men of varying ages.

"You must be really stupid, walking up to a farmhouse in the middle of nowhere and knocked the door and announcing your presence. Could have drawn in some stalkers, or worse, bandits."

He approached Rick, who was glaring at him.

"You know the smartest thing for me would be to kill you and take your gun." The middle aged man said, holding his shotgun. Then, in a surprising move, he and the two men, likely his family, lowered their guns. "But then again, I'm not that very smart."

Rick breathed out, relieved that the group of men had proven friendly. "Thank you, I'm just trying to get gas."

The man held his hand out, "George Sullivan, jack of all trades, this here is my father Teddy and my son Robert."

Rick took the hand of George and shook "Rick Grimes, King County Sheriff."

Teddy asked him "What's a sheriff doing out here trying to get gas?"

Rick spoke in response "I'm just trying to get to Atlanta to reach the safe zone, the radio said that before it went out. Unfortunately, I'm out of gas."

Robert then spoke next "Then how about we give you a lift"

George agreed "Yeah, I bet you could use the lift"

Teddy shouted out "Now hold on just a sec."

"Pa, just think about this, you always complained about how the truck was hard to take care of with just the three of us. Why not we bring him also?" George said

"No way, this here is my truck. Best that I look after it rather than let some government asshole go leering at it."

Robert spoke up "Come on grandpa, we haven't had company aside from the dead ones and the bandits. Plus, you do always say that another hand is always appreciative."

Teddy spoke up "Still, this truck was driven by me for 35 years, I don't want no stranger stealing it."

George spoke up "Come on pa, he won't steal it. Truck would snap him like a twig anyway. We need the extra pair of hands."

Teddy glared, then finally relented "Fine, god damn government."

George then turned to Rick. "So, officer, how bout it?"

Rick responded "I don't know, I don't want to intrude."

Robert spoke up next "It'll be just one ride, from here to Atlanta. just a straight forward drive."

Finally, Rick relented "Alright, I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

The truck had stopped at a gas station on the way, as the men prepared to go scavenging. "Keep your head down and stay alert." George said,

As they approached the gas station, they saw alot of abandoned cars, likely from people who had no prior planning.

They also took the time scavenging what supplies they could find from the cars, coming up with a few cans and bars of food and some bottles of water, left behind by the people who had fled the scene.

As they continued through the ruins, Rick heard foot steps. A small pair of feet continued, and he saw what looked like a little girl picking up her teddy bear.

He went to introduce himself to the girl "Little girl, Its ok, I'm a police officer."

The girl stopped, before turning around, revealing her torn up face, that she had already turned.

As she approached Rick, he pulled out his gun, only for Teddy to swing a crow bar at the girl.

The walker fell on the ground, and he smashed its head in.

"He said stay alert, idiot." George said, before continuing.

Rick saw the walker, and was clearly disturbed.

A walker was walking aimlessly, with its arm fallen off. As it continued on, it heard a loud honking and turned, only to see a large mass. Within seconds, it was run over by a large truck.

As the truck charged through, its inhabitants were inside eating lunch, which was not appetizing.

"Pleh!" Rick said, as he grabbed a crickets head that got stuck between his teeth. The Sullivans however didn't seemed to mind, as they had grown used to eating the insects.

"Yeah, I know they taste disgusting the first time, but these things are actually alot better than a can of beans." Said George.

Rick responded "Sorry, its just I never tried cricket before," wiping his shirt.

Robert answered "Well, if you want, there's some jerky in the back, if you want."

Rick shook his head, "No, no, its fine, I think actually it would be better if I ate these crickets. Learn what other foods are there."

Teddy spoke up "So, what made you want to go to Atlanta anyway?"

Rick spoke "To be honest, I'm heading there to see if my family is there. I have been in a coma for three months, and I want to see my wife and son sir."

Teddy scoffed, "Most likely dead, if your the father."

George glared, then turned to Rick, "Ignore him, he's a stubborn cynical old man."

Teddy looked at the road as he spoke "This old man survived more than stalkers, so shut the fuck up."

Rick then asked another question. "So, I noticed that it was just the three of you, well I'm curious, was there anyone else?"

The three men went silent, before George responded "No, it was only the three of us, we watch after our own kin before and since."

"Okay." Rick responded, realizing that it was a touchy subject.

The truth however was much more complex.

 _Flashback_

 _George had been with his son at a local diner, outside the parking lot. Robert had finally managed to get in contact with his biological mother, a woman named Mary Cohen. Suffice to say, it hadn't gone well._

 _"Listen, son, I know you've been looking forward to this meeting, but see, I can't, I'm gonna have to postpone." She spoke over the phone._

 _Robert went from grinning, to only a dead look. "Oh, okay. No, no, I get it, your busy."_

 _Mary spoke "Yeah, you understand, I just need to deal with some business with my landlord and my lawyer."_

 _Robert responded "No, no, I understand, everyone has stuff to take care of."_

 _Mary answered "Don't worry, after a few weeks, I will be available, and we can finally meet, okay."_

 _Robert spoke "Yeah, oh yeah, we can meet up in a few weeks, thats cool."_

 _There was a long silence "It was great talking to you son."_

 _Robert returned "You too. Mary."_

 _Robert hung the phone up rather hard, and went outside, where his father was standing. George had felt ashamed of dragging his son around with him, despite him going through the same life style underneath his father. He felt he should have left him with his mother, she would have provided Robert with a much more comfortable life. And now, when he tried to reconnect him_

 _"Look, Robert, I'm sorry."_

 _Robert turned to his father, still smiling " Why should you be sorry? I'm perfectly fine."_

 _George was a big man, but he could see Robert's hurt. "Robert, you don't have to pretend. Its okay to be mad."_

 _Robert smiled "Why should I be mad, I mean, at least she said goodbye, I just wish I hadn't wasted my money buying this stupid **present!** " He said, throwing a locket on the ground._

 _Robert spoke up "No, you know what, its not like I've spent every night asking you where's mommy and when she's coming home for the past 14 years, right? I mean, who needs her."_

 _George stayed silent as Robert spoke "Hey, she wasn't there when I learned how to walk, but I learned, didn't I?"_

 _"Yeah, that you did." George said smiling a little._

 _Robert then went on to rant "I learned how to drive, I learned how to fire a gun, I learned how to shoot, how to survive, how to defend myself. **I had fourteen great birthdays without her, she never even called to say happy birthday.** "_

 ** _"WELL FUCK HER TOO!"_**

 _There was silence, when Robert turned towards the truck "I didn't need her before, and I don't need her now." as George spoke "Robert,"_

 _"No, you know what dad, I got a plan. I get a job without her, I'll get a date without her, I'll marry my wife without her, and I'll **have kids without her, and I'll raise them without her. AND I SURE AS FUCK KNOW I DON'T NEED HER, BECAUSE THERE IS NO FUCKING THING SHE COULD KNOW ABOUT HOW TO LOVE MY KID!"**_

 _There was silence, and Robert was trying to be strong for his father, but in the end he broke. "How come she doesn't want me?" he said, before breaking down in tears._

 _George grabbed his son and pulled him in, and the hugged each other, as behind them was the broken locket, with a picture of Mary and Robert as a baby, now with a torn hole._


End file.
